FIG. 1 shows the configuration of a chair according to the related art, for example, disclosed in the publication of Korea Utility Model Registration No. 20-0301444.
Referring to FIG. 1, the chair of the related art includes a seat 1, a lumber support 2, and a footrest 3.
The back support 2 is configured to tilt in a rearward direction by rotation of a handle 5, and the footrest 3 is configured to independently adjust an angle thereof by another handle 7.
With the configuration of the chair according to the related art, in order to change the angle of the chair for a comfort state in which the user stretches his or her feet, any operator, such as the handles 5 and 7, should be manipulated so that the back support 2 is tilted in the rearward direction and the angle of the footrest 3 is changed. However, it is not easy to manipulate the operator in the state in which the user takes a seat.
In order to solve the above drawback, an electrically-powered device capable of automatically operating the actuators should be provided. However, the electrically-powered device causes the weight of the chair to increase, which pressures on carrying it and leads to increase its manufacturing costs.